The Companions: New Vegas
by cpl20
Summary: This is based off the story 'The Companions' by MechaHero. These are just how I think the companions of New Vegas may react to some situations. Hope you enjoy.
1. The Courier Dying

**AN: This story is base off The Companions by MechaHero.**

 **Boone:** He would mourn for a bit before caring the courier's body to the nearest town. He wont attend the funeral but instead watch it from a mountain near by. He will mostly stay stoic but mourn deep inside. He would then go and hunt down the people who killed the courier.

After the funeral he would go off on his own and wandering around the wasteland.

 **Arcade:** After trying to use his medical knowledge he learned from the followers and failing to heal his friend he drags the courier to the nearest followers' outpost.

The followers organise a funeral and he attends. He latter returns to the old Mormon fort.

 **Cassidy:** She would yell at the courier to get back up but after a while she would begin to get worried. After finding out that he is truly dead she would become somewhat depressed.

She would drink all day and not do anything for mouths until she finally decided to get some help. Later own she would move back to California after pulling her self back together.

 **ED-E:** After the courier drops on the grown dead ED-E would go up and check on them. After a while of failing to wake them up he would begin to get worried.

Eventually he would seek out help and end up finding a caravan who he would show them the way to the courier's body. ED-E and the caravan would take the courier to a near by town where they could be buried.

After the courier gets buried ED-E would leave the Mojave and continue on the way to Navarro.

 **Veronica:** After the courier dies she would drag their body to the brotherhood to get help. After the brotherhood doctor declare them dead Veronica would spend a while crying alone for her friend.

After the courier is buried Veronica would continue her job for the brotherhood but would still be scarred by the lost of her friend.

 **AN: Sorry I didn't include all the companions. I just did the ones I think I knew what they would do best for this one. Help you enjoyed this**


	2. The Courier Gambling

**AN: Sorry that the first chapter was sort. Hopefully this one is better.**

 **Boone:**

As the courier and Boone walk into the a random casnio on the strip he takes some time to survery the area while the Courier hands thier weapons to the greeting. It took a bit of convincing for Boone to allow the Courier to give the greeter thier weapons but he ended up giving up eventully.

As the courier goes and plays some of the Casino game Boone just sits at the bar thinking this is just a big waste and time. The Courier gets accused of cheating due to the fact that they are winning to much and Boone goes over to backup the courier.

After a small fight they both get thrown out.

 **Cass:**

The Courier and Cass both walk into the Casino. After entering the Courier goes and plays some Blackjack Cass goes over to the bar and geta a drink.

After drinking for a while the courier calls her over to play.

They end up gambling and drinking all night until they are both too drunk to keep going and they stumble out of the Casnio and back to the Lucky 38.

 **Arcade:**

Arcade and The Couirer enter the Casino. After failing to talk the courier out of gambling they end up deciding to come along to make sure that the courier does not get into too much trouble.

The Courier ends up getting drunk and is stumbling all over the place. He ends up spilling his drink on someones suit. Arcade quikly resloves the situation and pays for the suit.

He then hold the courier to help them stand up while they head back ot the Lucky 38.

 **ED-E:**

ED-E follows the Courier into the casino. While the courier is playing blackjack ED-E goes and explores the Casino.

He curiously looks at all the differnt machinces are the building.

After going some where he was not suppose to get he was accused of snooping around. The Courier notices that ED-E is not with him and goes looking and find him being questioned by he Casino guards.

After Bribing the guards to let them go ED-E and the Courier leave.

 **Veronica:**

The Courier and Veronica enter the Casino. While the Courier plays blackjack Veronica is exploring the building. She admires the dresses of some of the people visiting the Casino while the Courier continues to gamble.

After the Courier is done he goes and looks for Veronica and ends up finding her sitting at a table.

The Courier ends up promising to get her a Dress

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
